The Third Task
by PotterParadise16
Summary: Before Cedric sets off into the Third Task for the Triwizard Tournament, Cho has something to give him as a good luck present. One-shot.


Cedric groaned, head tipping back onto the edge of the chair he was sitting on. Throwing his book down in frustration, he ran his hands through his (already somewhat tousled) hair, closing his eyes gently. The Third Task was just a few hours from now, and his parents were talking with Professor McGonagall about God-knows-what, and here was Cedric in the Hufflepuff Common Room, trying to read up on defense spells.

Getting up slowly, he flattened out his robes so that they weren't all bunched up. Cedric walked out of the Common Room, and into the library, which was thankfully, mostly empty. Sitting down in a chair in the back, he pulled out his book again, trying his best to read over it.

Cho hummed quietly to herself as she sat in the Common Room, her legs crossed. Her left leg dangled over her right lazily, moving up and down slowly as she read a book that Marietta requested for her. There were a few people talking quietly in the room, but most everyone else was busy getting ready for the Final Task. She thought momentarily about Harry Potter and Cedric, her boyfriend. She sighed and shut the book, closing her eyes.

She had long established her feelings for Cedric. They'd done a lot of kissing, and some snogging, and other… unmentionables. Things she never wanted to discuss with anyone else but him. And even with him, she couldn't help but blush uncontrollably. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously. Harry still seemed to have some sort of feeling for her. She saw it in the way he looked at her when they last talked a week ago. She had discussed with him though that she liked being with Cedric.

No, that was wrong. She loved Cedric.

She just hadn't told him yet.

She opened her eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the Final Task, and what it could offer for Cedric. He'd be safe, right? He just had to be. She wouldn't dare allow any other thoughts to form inside her head. She didn't dare think about the fact that he may get hurt. She wouldn't. She picked up the book she'd been borrowing from Marietta and placed it on her bed gently. Marietta was with some of her other friends in the Courtyard. She didn't want to join them.

She wanted to see Cedric.

But she didn't have a clue as to where he was, and she knew he needed to have everything right before facing the Final Task. It was critical to his survival, and possibly, his victory. She would be the dutiful and faithful girlfriend and wait for him to be ready to come to her. She knew he would. She just needed to give him space.

Cho walked out of the Common Room and started walking towards the Final Task, bracing herself to see him and wait for the end of the Tournament.

Cedric's eyes were trying their best to read the words on the page, but his mind had wondered to… well, /other/ thoughts. Thoughts about his girlfriend, Cho. Unfortunately for Cedric, these thoughts… well, they weren't exactly something he'd let his mother listen to.

Groaning, he closed his eyes, wishing that he could be with her. He had no idea where she was, though… and if she'd even consider snogging, let alone what he was thinking. They had been a little intimate a few months ago, but nothing really past that, save for sexual frustration.

Cedric sighed, hitting his head against the table.

Cho smiled as Marietta found her and waved at her in the Courtyard. "Cho, come here!"

Cho ran over to meet her and looked at her expectantly. "What is it?"

"We hear Ced's been looking for you." She wiggled her brows at Cho excitedly.

Cho blinked nervously. "W-Where?"

"He's in the Library. He should start heading down anyway, they're going to start soon, and he should be there in plenty of time." Marietta winked at Cho, grinning wickedly.

Cho turned immediately, her hair flying behind her as she ran back into the castle, straight towards the Library. Her ribs stung painfully as she ran, starting to lose her breath. When she was finally in front of the door, she leaned forward, bracing her hands on her knees while she caught her breath.

"Cho?"

Cho looked over and saw Justin from Hufflepuff looking at her worriedly.

"Is everything alright?"

She nodded and grinned. "Yeah. Was running. Cedric here?"

He shrugged and walked closer. "I'm not sure, I was just about to walk in myself."

Justin opened the door leading to the Library, Cho following closely behind.

"Hey Ced! You got a visitor!" Justin shouted, dropping his bag on a chair close to him.

Cedric sighed, internally cursing himself for becoming friends with these wankers in the first place. Subtly, he slid the book he was reading down onto his lap, just for good measure.

Looking up, Cedric decided, the book was definitely a good plan. Groaning inwardly, Cedric took in the entire sight of his girlfriend. She was clad in her Hogwarts uniform, save for the robes. Smiling up weakly at her, Cedric motioned her over.

Carefully, Cedric kept adjusting the book so that the pressure wasn't directly on top of him, but also so that Cho wouldn't realize exactly what was going on. Unfortunately, the longer he looked at Cho, the harder he got. His mind was racing with every little thing he could do to her, how she was breathless, and how fantastic those lips would look wrapped arou…

Cutting off his thoughts immediately, Cedric coughed, smiling up awkwardly at Cho.

Cho walked over to Cedric and smiled widely, taking in his appearance. He looked so utterly fantastic. His hair was so tousled and messy, but it only made her want to shiver in delight. And that smile… She bit the bottom of her lip nervously and stood in front of him. For some odd reason, she suddenly wanted to leap into his arms and snog him until the world ended. But she held herself back forcefully. She didn't want him to think her some kind of a slag.

"Hi Cedric." She whispered, her voice almost purring.

Cedric whimpered a little, his pants becoming a little tighter. Forcing that kind, polite, I-am-not-thinking-about-your-lips-wrapped-completely-around-my-dick smile, he held Cho's hand in his own, looking up at her.

"Hello, Cho." His voice came out unfortunately, very high-pitched and squeaky, but he held on. "So, uh… how are you?"

Cho raised her brow at his small whimper, but didn't want to call attention to it, as they were not alone. "I'm just fine. I was hoping you'd walk with me down to the Final Task so we could talk a little before you start. Is that okay?"

Justin cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'd rather not hear your little love fest that's about to happen."

Cedric glared over at Justin, trying to hide the small grin on his face while shoving him out of his seat. Looking back up at Cho, he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Out? You… uh, mean like… standing up? Right now?"

Justin let out a loud harrumphing sound and stood up, straightening his shirt as Cho nodded. "You better go, mate. Wouldn't want me commenting on every little thing now would you?"

Cedric rolled his eyes, grinning over at Justin. "Yeah, your comments are rather unwanted. You should know this by now, though. It's been six years, mate."

Cedric looked over at Cho, puffing up his cheeks. "I… er, I'd rather… not."

Justin shrugged his shoulders and slouched on the chair, well away from reaching distance with Cedric. "Your hard-on, mate."

Cho gasped as her eyes widened, and she giggled.

Cedric closed his eyes, throwing a book from the shelf off at Justin, watching it smack him in the ribs.

"I haven't a clue what he's talking about."

Justin gasped as the book hit his ribs, and he groaned. "You bloody wanker!"

Cho started giggling uncontrollably as Justin threw the book back at him, effectively hitting him on the side of the head.

Cedric laughed, until the book whacked him on the side of his head. Groaning, he tossed the book aside, flipping Justin's chair over with a simple charm. "Go away, mate!"

Sighing, he rubbed his head, smiling weakly up at Cho. "You can ignore him, you know."

Cho nodded. "I know."

Justin was fuming. He stood up, leaving the chair discarded, and full on tackled Cedric, dropping both of them to the floor away from Cho, attempting to beat him in the chest, grinning wickedly.

Cedric yelped, hitting the floor with a louder thud than it should have been. Snatching Justin's arm that had previously been smacking him in the chest, he pulled him over, nearly tossing him against a wall. Landing on his chest, Cedric smacked his head against the floor, sighing heavily.

Justin groaned, his eyesight giving little spots to him as he tried to blink. "Alright I give! Yeesh!"

Cho bit her lip as she noticed that Justin had been in fact, right. She blushed furiously and grabbed Cedric's forearm.

"Please." She whispered.

Cedric looked up at Cho, propping himself upright on his forearms, with his lower half still pressed firmly against the floor.

"Eh, I… well, Cho, you know I really like you, right? I think we could spend a little more quality time… here! Yes, see? It's fantastic right here. There's no need to go anywhere else!"

Justin harrumphed again and walked out, leaving them alone, save for the stranded few still in the Library. Cho bit her lip harder and fought back tears. She really didn't want to talk about what she needed to with him while they were within distance of other students possibly hearing.

"Cedric." She whimpered.

Cedric looked up at his girlfriend, who appeared to be on the verge of tears. Quickly trying to save himself, he left his lower half still in the ground, but crawled a little closer to her.

"Cho, is this… really… important to you?" groaning softly, he tried to adjust his robes so that if he stood up, his hard-on wouldn't be too obvious.

Cho nodded slowly. "Please."

Cedric coughed, wondering what was worth more: his dignity, or his girlfriend.

Groaning, he coughed and beckoned Cho down towards him, his face flushed entirely. Looking slightly away from her, his voice came out unsteady and rather squeaky.

"Cho, I… uh, I can't."

Cho knelt down in front of him and held his face in her hands. "Yes you can. I already know, Cedric. It's not- well, in a way I suppose it is. But it's really not something you should be bashful about. We-We're a couple. We need to learn to face this together. Please."

Cedric stared at Cho for a second before coughing, pushing his hips deeper into the floor.

"Cho, I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

"Then why are you pushing yourself away?" she challenged.

Cedric looked up at her, his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration.

"Because… I love you so much, I can't even move."

Cho gasped. Her eyes widened in shock. Tears stung her eyes, but she didn't hold back this time. They fell silently down her face.

"Y-You… You'd lie like that? Throwing out that… that word?" she whispered in horror.

Cedric's breath caught in his throat, cursing himself internally. His face flushed a deep shade of red, but he kept his voice low, looking around so that he was sure nobody would overhear.

Looking determinedly at the ground, his voice was just low enough for Cho to hear.

"I mean, well… I do kind of, well… mean it. You know."

Cho's lip quivered as she shook her head in denial. "No. You don't. You can't."

Cedric looked up at Cho, tilting her head towards his.

"This may not be the best time, or the best place, but I love you, Cho Chang."

Cho kept shaking her head; the tears falling even more freely down her face. "Stop it. You don't mean it."

Cedric sighed, wiping the tears gently from her face.

"I do. I honestly do, Cho. You were the greatest thing to happen to me, and I love you."

Cho couldn't reply to that. She couldn't believe that he'd say something like that to get out of getting up. He wouldn't be honest with her. And it hurt. She curled up and wrapped her hands around her legs, crying into them.

Cedric frowned, his throat closing up a little. Sighing, and taking a very long time, he sat up with his legs crossed, folding his hands across his lap.

"Cho, I love you. I honestly love you more than anything, and you are the most beautiful person I've ever had the pleasure to meet. Please don't cry."

Without warning, Cho released her arms and planted her tear-soaked lips onto his roughly, her hands flying around his neck. She didn't even know why she'd done it. Maybe because she'd wanted to know for sure if he was telling the truth. Maybe because she'd just wanted to do it for so long. Either way, she melted against him immediately as her tears started to slow as she moved her lips against his.

Cedric gasped, hands flying to the floor so that he could support his body without tipping over. Closing his eyes, he kissed Cho back gently, hoping to all that was Holy that he could show her that he loved her, rather than just telling her.

Groaning, Cedric's pants started to get tighter again. He could feel the hem of Cho's shirt brush against his leg, and she tasted fantastic, she smelled fantastic… she was /wonderful/.

Cho slid her tongue inside his mouth and adjusted her body, sitting up a little more, climbing onto his lap gently so as not to have him make too much noise. She used the muscles in her thighs from all of the flying in Quidditch to hoist her body so she didn't create any friction, trying to make it at least a little easier on him. She dug her fingers through his hair, combing it as she pressed her lips even further than she thought possible against his, moaning softly.

Cedric groaned softly, tongue melding with Cho's gently. His pants became increasingly tighter with every move she made, especially when Cho started running her hands through his hair.

Wrapping his arms around her back softly, he ran his hands gently up and down her back, pressing down slightly. He tilted his head so that he could allow her better access into his mouth, pushing his head forward as much as he possibly could.

Cho shivered at the touch of him. She let out a shuddering breath and leaned her face back just slightly, their lips mere centimeters apart.

"The things I need to do cannot be done here, Cedric." Cho whispered.

Cedric raised an eyebrow at Cho, mouth going dry for a moment. Nodding dumbly, he pulled his robes as much in front of him as he could, pulling Cho up with him.

Cedric's voice came out raspy, struck with a tiny hint of desperation. "Where would you want to go?"

Cho thought for a moment, biting her lip as she searched within her brain for a good spot. Once it hit her, her face lit up and she smiled.

"There are some bushes by the Whomping Willow. Marietta told me that it's so secret. She went there last year with Justin. I know where it is exactly." Cho whispered fervently, desperation clear in her voice.

Cedric raised an eyebrow in concern, his voice squeaking involuntarily.

"The… er, Whomping Willow? You sure it's safe?"

Cho nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes. I saw the bushes. It's just in the general area. I promise it's safe."

Cedric's breath caught in his throat for a moment, thinking for any reason this would be a bad idea. Never the exhibitionist, Cedric looked over at Cho, quite concerned.

"And… you're sure nobody is going to see?"

Cho nodded again. "Yes. I looked at it myself when she told me about it. There is no way anybody will see us. We'll be surrounded by thick brush. Trust me."

Cedric nodded, lips pressing against Cho's one last time.

"Well, okay then."

Cho grinned and took his hand, standing and running outside the castle. She turned to her left, away from where everyone else was walking, and then started speed walking. She licked her lips as her eyes scanned for students, or worse, teachers, as she saw the Whomping Willow to her right. The bushes she'd explained were just ahead. She smiled and walked up the small hill, crouching down and crawling through the thick brush.

Once she was in, she turned. "Come on, this should be easy if you're gonna face that task."

Cedric grinned slightly, crawling without ease into the bush. Landing rather ungracefully, Cedric slammed his head against the grass.

"Ow."

Cho knelt down. If he had turned his head to look at her, he could easily see up her skirt, but she didn't care. She grabbed his shoulders gently.

"Cedric, are you okay?" she asked nervously.

Cedric muttered into the ground, forcing his legs up.

"Yeah, 'm fine. Just a scrape, don't worry."

Cho licked her lips. "Can you look at me?"

Cedric raised his head slightly, accidentally seeing up her skirt. Choking on his own spit, he looked up into Cho's eyes.

"Y-yeah, I… can see you. Yeah."

Cho was confused at first at what he was saying. She blinked and tilted her head, until she realized how she was kneeling.

"Oh." She whispered.

Cedric looked up at her, face completely flushed.

"Yeah."

Cho moved her leg so it was hidden once more and coughed nervously. "Sorry."

Cedric laughed, sitting up. "It's fine, don't be sorry."

Slowly, he moved over next to her, lips softly pressing against her own.

Cho smiled and kissed him softly. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her.

Suddenly, a thought formed in her head. "Oh."

Cedric raised an eyebrow, looking down at her.

"Yes?"

She blinked and looked at him, remembering he couldn't read her thoughts. "Oh, right. Well, we're in public. Don't you think you should cast a Muffliato?"

Cedric raised an eyebrow.

"A—silencing charm? What for?"

She raised her brow in challenge. "Well, if you don't want me to give you a good luck present before the Final Task, then I guess we don't need it."

Cedric's mind went entirely blank, and he sat there staring at Cho for a good minute.

In a very small voice, he held his down for a moment.

"I want it."

Cho nodded. "I'm underage, so I can't."

Cedric nodded, pulling out his wand, casting a soft "Muffliato" before scooting closer to Cho. Smiling nervously, he kissed Cho a bit harder than usual, wrapping one hand into her hair, the other around her waist. Pulling away softly, he looked at Cho.

"Wait, are we really going to need a Muffliato?"

Cho's eyes gleamed in an innocent-looking-devil manner as she nodded. "Oh yes. You'll see why."

She kissed him roughly, her tongue diving straight into his mouth, capturing his attention immediately. She placed her hands on his chest and curled them, creating wrinkles on his shirt as she pushed him skin-close to her.

Cedric whimpered, feeling his erection press hard against his trousers. Letting Cho completely take him over, he placed his hands on her waist, tongue melding warmly against Cho's.

Cho smiled against his lips, feeling even more daring. She didn't know what caused her to act like this, but when she was with him, something woke up, causing her skin to enflame itself on the inside, and she just wanted him. So badly. She adjusted her body, climbing onto his lap, her core right above his hard-on. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bit on his bottom lip with just enough pressure.

Cedric groaned loudly, his cock throbbing the second she bit down on his lip. Feeling rather bold, he pulled away from Cho, lips attaching against her neck.

Sucking gently, his hands roamed around the hem of her blouse, while his neck was busy leaving a mark against Cho's neck.

Cho moaned and closed her eyes, tilting her head directly back to give him all the access he needed to her neck. She reached blindly for his hands. When she found them, she grabbed them and moved them up under her shirt, shivering slightly at the cool touch of his fingers.

Cedric gasped in small shock for a moment, before rubbing her stomach softly, lips still attached hard against her neck, biting softly.

Cho shivered even more, letting out a small cat-like noise as she started moving his hands further up her shirt. Her stomach sucked itself in instinctively as she passed it. Finally, she could feel his hands at the bottom of her wired bra. She stopped and removed her hands, giving him the silent plea by leaving his hands where she did. She waited desperately, quietly begging for him to get the hint and just /take/ her.

Cedric groaned, hands flying to the clasp of her bra, fumbling for too long so that he began to become frustrated. Taking a deep breath, he gently undid the clasp to her bra, taking it off softly along with her blouse.

Taking Cho in for a second, his mind began to lose control. His fingers slipped up, and began to play very softly with Cho's nipples, while his mouth began to make small kisses all around her collarbone.

Cho smiled and let out a small noise as his fingers met with her already taut nipples. The wind picked up gently, blowing against her back. She leaned forward and pushed herself into him more, biting her lip.

Slowly, she leaned back to the ground, taking him with her. Once her back was completely touching, she led her hands slide down to his pants as he suckled on her collarbone. She undid the button and the zipper and slid her hand down his underclothes. He was so warm. Instantly, her thighs warmed as she could feel herself wettening. She bit her lip nervously and wrapped her hand around his shaft, moving her hand up and down slowly.

Cedric let out a guttural groan, his erection fitting perfectly into Cho's hand. His hands instantly drifted down to her skirt, pulling it down very slowly so that she was left in only her underwear. Very gently, his mouth moved down to her chest, paying attention to her right breast, while his hand rubbed softly at Cho's thighs.

Cho flushed furiously, pausing in her attempts to give him a hand job as she started curling up into him to hide herself.

"No, I-" Cho bit her lip.

Cedric stopped instantly, pulling away and looking up at Cho.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Cho shook her head slowly. "No, it's… I…" Cho sighed and mumbled. "I'm not pretty."

Cedric raised his eyebrows, completely confused.

"But… Cho, you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

She whimpered. "No 'm not."

Cedric looked directly at Cho, tilting her head up so that she was looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes, you are."

If anyone else had said to her, she would have denied it until her dying day. She would have shaken her head, laughed, and said they were silly for saying something like that. But the way Cedric looked at her… She shivered and nodded gently. Slowly, her body relaxed and she made herself vulnerable to him completely. She swallowed nervously.

"Okay." Cho whispered.

Cedric smiled, kissing the tip of her nose.

"You sure that you still want to do this?"

Cho nodded and kissed him on the lips softly. "Mhmm. I trust you."

Cedric laughed nervously, nodding slightly. Moving closer, he pressed his lips gently against her collarbone before rubbing her thighs softly again.

Cho wriggled slowly beneath him, biting his bottom lip roughly and sliding her tongue back into his mouth. She groaned and whimpered against him, feeling such a huge throbbing sensation inside of her. She desperately wanted more, but she didn't know how to properly say it to him. Instead, she smiled and let her hands slide down once more, grasping his length once again and thrusting a little harder than she had been the first time. She'd only ever heard from stories the girls would talk about, but she knew she had to have been doing it right earlier from the way he groaned. She squeezed tighter, creating more friction.

Cedric whimpered against Cho, hips jutting forward just a bit. His eyes fluttered closed, a soft moan bubbling out from his throat.

Gently, he crept his hand up closer, rubbing Cho's underwear softly before pulling it off, tossing it with all the other clothes.

Cho almost curled herself in again, but thought better of it at the last second. A deep red tinted her cheeks as she removed her hands and took off his shirt and scooted down to take off his slacks. Once they were removed, she slid down his underwear and gasped as his fully erect cock filled her line of sight. She swallowed and lifted her hand nervously to it. She'd never seen one in person. And his was… Intimidating. She touched the tip of it with her fingers, feeling it and looking at it curiously.

Cedric was about to ask Cho if she was alright, but the second her fingers had gone to his cock, his eyes slammed shut, and a moan escaped his lips. Accidentally slamming his hips forward, he grabbed the ground for a bit of support. "Mmpf."

Cho squealed as he thrusted forward. She giggled.

"Sorry."

Cho realized then that he was extremely sensitive there. She leaned her head forward and flicked her tongue out to lick the side of it, testing his reaction.

Cedric nearly screamed when Cho flicked her tongue out, accidentally thrusting his hips forward. Breathing shallow, he opened his mouth to apologize to Cho.

"Shit. ShitHolyshitHolyshitsorryCho ."

Cho blinked as it moved out of her sight momentarily. And then she laughed.

"Goodness. I like this."

Cho became very bold then, and put one hand at his base, and opened her mouth wide to take him in. She started sucking him off slowly, moving her head up and down very very slowly, trying not to make him go wild like he just had. She sucked and sucked tightly, letting her mouth take all of him in as she could.

Cedric screamed, head bending so that his bangs covered all that he could see. Breathing heavily, he tried his best to control his hips from slamming into Cho's mouth.

Her mouth was so warm, and soft, and inviting, and Cedric was going to very nearly cry with how damn good it all felt.

Cho shivered in delight at his cries. All it did was make her go faster, and her insides to start pulsing in want. She started sucking faster, taking more and more of him inside of her mouth, and letting the hand that was at his base move ever so slightly, creating some friction. She moaned and used her other hand to grab at his thigh and squeeze it tightly.

Cedric was pretty much a complete mess. All he could do was bury his face into his arms, groaning, and moaning, and screaming for a good amount of the time.

His face was flushed completely, and his mind was going blissfully blank. Slowly, and involuntarily, when Cho grabbed his thigh, Cedric jerked his hips forward hard, accidentally choking Cho.

Sitting up, Cedric immediately scrambled to sit next to Cho.

He spoke softly, voice infinitely tender.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to do that. Are you alright?"

Cho coughed and nodded, smiling. "Fine. Don't worry."

She cleared her throat and swallowed the precum that had been sitting in her throat. She grimaced slightly at the taste.

"Your uh… Stuff. It started coming out a little. Tastes weird." Cho said quietly, smiling. "Told you you'd need to Muffliato."

Cedric blushed, rummaging his hands through his hair. "Yeah, I—er, sorry about that. Tastes kind of funny, yeah."

Blushing a deeper shade of red, Cedric smiled a little. "That's your fault."

Cho scoffed and smiled, pushing him playfully. "I just wanted to give you something to help if you're in a tight spot. Maybe I just won't do it ever again."

Cedric laughed nervously, running his hands through his infinitely tousled hair again.

"I'd never have you do it if you never wanted to do it, you know."

Cho pouted her lips in a teasing manner, batting her eyes. "Are you saying you don't want me to?"

Cedric coughed, sitting closer to Cho.

"I—bloody hell Cho, I love it. But if you didn't want to, I wouldn't make you. It's… well, I mean, not exactly comfortable."

"Wait, now I'm confused. How is that not comfortable? I was perfectly content on doing it."

Cedric stared at Cho for a long while, trying to think of what to say.

"Well—I mean, uh, see—you've got your head all twisted, and I, uh… it's really like… see, I keep jerking my hips, and ah, sorry."

Cho sniggered and covered her lips with her hands as she tried not to laugh at him. But she just couldn't help it. She started full on laughing breathlessly, tears staining her cheeks as she held her stomach.

Cedric stared at Cho, completely confused.

"Are you… alright?"

She nodded, her sides stinging and her cheeks hurting with the smiling. "Fine! I just… Oh gosh, that was so cute."

Cedric laughed a little, running his hand through his hair.

"Well—it is! Uncomfortable and I… dunno. I want you to be… comfortable."

Cho giggled softly and scooted closer to him, kissing him on the lips and combing her fingers through his hair. "I'm fine. Honest. That was an interesting experience. I kinda like having you so uncontrollable like that. Tell me; if I were to do that again, would you get so bad that you'd take control over me?"

Cedric thought for a moment, before speaking softly.

"Probably."

Cho grinned, her eyes gleaming in mischief. "May I?"

Cedric's breath caught, but he remained calm. Slowly, he nodded his head.

"If you want."

Cho nodded and tilted her head down, placing her hands on his thighs as she took him into her mouth once again. She sighed happily and closed her eyes as she started sucking him off, this time excruciatingly slow.

Cedric groaned loudly, placing his hands gently in the grass behind him. Whining at how slow she was going, his eyes remained open, watching her move as slowly as she possibly could along his shaft.

Cho started to become desperate. She moved her leg slightly and took more of him inside, going faster. She bobbed her head up and down just a little faster than she had before. Her teeth ground accidentally against the bottom of his length, and her eyes widened, hoping he wouldn't grimace in pain.

Cedric moaned and leaned his head back, feeling the sharp snag of teeth. Cedric looked down, and nearly laughed.

"N-No, teeth sometimes feel good, 'sokay."

Cho nodded, reassured, and smiled as decided to try something new. She pulled her mouth out almost completely, save for the very tip. Her tongue slid across the slit slowly, going back and forth. She kissed it and suckled and licked, looking up at him for a reaction.

Cedric screamed again, hips stuttering, but he forced them back down. Precum dribbled out the tip, and his eyes rolled back in his head, tilting his head back slightly.

"Oh, do that again."

Cho shivered, moaning involuntarily at his words. "Say that again."

Cedric moaned at the vibrations her voice gave off, shivering a bit, even though it was quite warm outside.

"Cho, please do that again."

Cho shivered again, and nodded, smiling as she opened her mouth and repeated the action. But this time, when her lips reached the tip, she ground the tip of her teeth on the very edge of it, biting down very gently.

Cedric watched Cho bite down very gently, nearly coming at the sight, let alone how fucking good it felt. Moaning loudly, Cedric's hips nearly gave way.

"Cho, 'm close…"

Cho hummed softly and rubbed her tongue over his tip. "Still haven't done enough for you to…"

She trailed off as she took him in her mouth yet again and sucked all of the air out, coming up slowly, the sides of her lips moving against the side of his shaft as she lifted her head up slowly.

Cedric screamed again, practically feeling the precum drip down the side of his cock. Shivering, Cedric could feel a low coiling in his stomach, a warmth slowly flooding through him.

" 'mreallyreallycloseChoI'mgonnacome."

Cho's eyes fluttered as her mouth left it, replaced with her hand. She rubbed him off as fast as she possibly could, staring him straight in the eyes as her hand thrusted against him. She bit her lip and kissed him, her tongue sliding into his mouth as some of the remnants of his precum slid off her tongue into his mouth.

Cedric moaned loudly, and very continuously. It seemed as though every few seconds, Cedric would let out a guttural moan. Cho's lips pressed against his mouth, and he could feel precum slide into his mouth, and Holy shit…

Cedric squirmed, hips jerking up irregularly. Precum was coming out oddly frequently now, and Cedric bit his lip as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Oh fuck, I-I'm gonna… fuck, Cho, gonna c-come…"

Cho smiled and bit the bottom of his lip, pulling it out towards her. She sucked on it for a few seconds before letting it go, watching as it rubber banded back. She licked her lips.

"Come on." Cho moaned quietly.

Cedric sucked in a breath, biting his lip so hard that it bled. Tilting his head back, he let out a small yelp, practically seeing stars behind closed eyelids. Jerking his hips up irregularly, he came harder than he ever had in his entire life, pretty much coming all over Cho's hand. His orgasm lasted about a minute, and it took him just as long to recover, panting heavily.

Cho looked down and watched as he came in fascination. Her hand was covered with a thin layer of white sticky goo when he was finally finished. She looked at it curiously and cleared her throat.

"Wow." She breathed.

Cedric opened his eyes, blushing furiously when he saw Cho's hand.

"Oh, fuck. I'm so sorry about that."

Cho shook her head. "Its alright."

Hesitantly, she lifted her hand to her face. Wriggling her nose, her tongue flickered out and took some of the white paste into her mouth. She coughed and swallowed.

"Well that was strange tasting."

Cedric coughed, face flushing instantly.

"Yeah, I know."

Slowly, he flipped her over onto her back, kissing her collarbone, then her chest, all the way down to in between her legs. Curiously, he looked back up at Cho, silently asking for permission.

Cho nodded and smiled, her hands on the soft grass, her body already quivering in excitement.

Slowly, he lifted one of her legs up over his shoulder, licking all along the length of Cho's vagina. Gently pressing down, he looked back up at her, making sure it was okay.

Cho's head lay against the grass, and she closed her eyes, smiling as she felt his tongue against her most sensitive area. She shivered slightly, her nipples becoming more taut than ever. She sighed happily and bit her lip.

Cedric nodded and resumed, his fingers gently pressing against her clit. Accidentally, his teeth snagged against her, and he tried to quickly revive himself by twisting his tongue against her opening, humming lightly.

Cho's breath hitched and she let out a small hiss as his teeth ground against her. She groaned, but shivered when he recovered quickly, replacing the hiss with a low moan. She arched her back slightly and pushed herself against him a little more.

Cedric pressed his fingers softly back against her clit, rubbing back and forth very gently. Slowly, he pressed his lips hard against her vagina, tongue pressing lightly, as lightly as he possibly could.

Cho had tried to masturbate once before in her life. It was at the beginning of the year. She had such a chemical reaction to him for such a strange reason, and she just about flew to her room to relieve herself, even though she didn't even know how. But nothing. Absolutely nothing was compared to this. She let out an even louder moan and whimpered, pushing herself against him and calling his name in breathless whispers. She /wanted/ him, so fervently. She felt like she just couldn't take it, and her legs started shaking uncontrollably. But Gods, she did not want him to stop.

Cedric sensed her reaction, and quickly sped up, with his tongue lapping at her clit, and fingers slowly rubbing everything else without trying to hurt her. Humming softly against her clit, Cedric pressed down harder onto her clit.

The humming vibrated her entire body, having her quaking in no time. A thin sleet of sweat formed throughout her body, and she was thankful she wasn't wearing any clothes. She cried out his name and wriggled underneath him anxiously. She pushed her pelvic area into his face without meaning to, begging for so much more. Her core was pounding with pleasure, and by all the Gods, she'd get that pleasure from him. She just knew it.

Cedric loved the reaction he was getting, nearly wanting to laugh. Instead of laughing, however, his tongue pressed softly into Cho, hoping it wouldn't cause her any pain, while his fingers rapidly pressed back and forth against her clit as he could.

There was a bubbling pressure that started low in her stomach. It started coiling. It built up, more and more. She cried out for him to go faster as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she grabbed at the grass helplessly.

Cedric nearly got hard again from watching Cho, marveling in the fact that he was actually making this girl go mad. He, Cedric Diggory, was causing the girl he loved to be pleased beyond infinity, and he fucking loved it.

Speeding up as fast as he could, Cedric watched Cho to see when she'd break.

She was going mad. She had to be. She screamed out in utter pleasure as tears spilled out of the corner of her eyes. She mewled, whimpered, groaned, sighed, and screamed. She shuddered as that coiling pressure started to move lower. She was getting close. She could feel it. Her hands grasped his hair and she pulled, not even realizing what she was doing. She was beyond controlling her own body. She couldn't handle this much pleasure. Never once had she felt anything like this before. And by God, it felt so wonderful.

Cedric took the fact that she was pulling at her hair as a good sign, and began to focus all attention onto her clit, pressing as hard and as fast as he could. Grabbing her thigh for support, he rubbed gently, coaxing her faster.

Her toes curled as she felt herself getting closer and closer and closer to the edge. She wrapped her legs around his head and whined as the throbbing became uncontrollable. She couldn't even speak. All she could do was cry out in a pleasure she'd never before experienced. She shuddered uncontrollably as finally, she felt herself push against nothing, and she held her breath as a rush of relief came over her. She groaned loudly and let out a long breathy gasp as her body slumped.

Cedric pulled away, looking up at Cho nervously. "Was- er, was that okay?"

Cho laughed breathlessly and nodded. "That was more than okay. That was perfect. Fantastic. Breathtaking."

Cho hummed softly for a moment while she regained her breathing, and sat up, kissing him on the lips. "Come on. I think we should go. It's supposed to start soon."

She dressed quickly and they walked hand in hand down to the arena. Just before they stepped in, she stopped and kissed him softly on the lips, smiling.

"Good luck, Cedric." She murmured.

* * *

a/n: **Hey all! Another of Shanikki. I just thought of that. I like it. Haha. :) Review, please, and let us know what you think!**


End file.
